<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide and Seek by thewayofthemandalorian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554801">Hide and Seek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayofthemandalorian/pseuds/thewayofthemandalorian'>thewayofthemandalorian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jedi Mind Tricks (Star Wars), Kissing, Marriage, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Self-Doubt, Sharing a Bed, Some angst, Strangers to Lovers, The Force, no y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayofthemandalorian/pseuds/thewayofthemandalorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-what are you going to do with me?” you asked, forcing your voice to remain steady, “I’m assuming that you’re not turning me in?”<br/>“No,” said the Mandalorian, “I’m not. I don’t know what I’m going to do with you. But I know that you’re not dangerous. There’s been a mistake..."</p><p>You are the Mandalorian's first quarry after the events with Moff Gideon in Nevarro. He cannot bring himself to turn you in, and instead proposes marriage for your protection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Mando fic! This will probably be 4-6 chapters.</p><p>Chapter warnings: Discussion of death (including death in childbirth), a kidnapping attempt. </p><p>Come find me on tumblr @thewayofthemandalorian!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the air was clear. That was a rarity on the planet that you had decided to call home, at least for the time being. Usually it was rainy or blistering hot, neither of which you particularly enjoyed. But it was far enough away from the remnants of the Empire that you didn’t have to worry too much about being found. Still, even on a backwater planet like this one, you didn’t want to take your chances. Rumours of a bounty hunter being on a nearby planet had started swirling around in the last couple of days. Nonsense, you chided yourself, this bounty hunter couldn’t possibly be looking for me. No one knows me. How could I have a bounty on my head when no one knows of my existence?</p><p>Deciding to take advantage of the rare nice day, which were few and far between, you made your way to the market. You had some spare (stolen) credits and you desperately needed food. While you had been lucky at pilfering from the market stalls, using your talent to distract vendors, there was something in your gut telling you not to risk it today, to err on the side of caution. Even with your talent, you could feel that it would be wise to follow the rules of society today. You bundled your few belongings into your pack, tied the credits pouch to your falling-apart belt and stepped out into the breezy afternoon.</p><p>* * *</p><p>There was a slight breeze in the air as the Mandalorian Din Djarin stepped off the Razor Crest. Before this bounty that Greef Karga had sent him through a third-party client - not even Karga, who usually knew everything, knew who the client was. But the reward was handsome. And he was running dangerously low on credits. Din had hesitated before reaching out, knowing that there was a risk factor higher than normal following the events at Nevarro. His former boss had told him there was nothing to worry about, that Moff Gideon was gone. Even so, it had been quiet since then. Too quiet. But Mando had had to force himself to ignore his gut feeling of suspicion because his kid couldn’t live off crickets and frogs for too much longer. He himself could get by on less food, but yesterday morning, he had noticed that his armour fit a bit looser than it normally did.</p><p>Taking a look at the bounty puck, the Mandalorian could sense that his bounty was here. Not much was known about this bounty. Just that she was dangerous and needed to be caught. The accompanying image had made him scoff. “Dangerous? <em>Her</em>?” he’d said to the child upon seeing his bounty on the puck Cara had delivered on behalf of Greef, disbelief colouring his voice. He remembered, of course, he once believed the baby sitting behind him in the cockpit to be helpless. Now, as he looked at the image on the puck, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to this story.</p><p>As Mando made his way into the village, he decided he would start his search at the marketplace.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The light breeze ruffled your hair as you wandered aimlessly throughout the market. You had selected a few things, your supply of credits thin. As you wandered, an armoured man came into your periphery. At least, you assumed it was a man. A Mandalorian. Your brother, before he had died, had told you a bit about the warriors when you were a young girl, how there were few left, how they were warriors. Your eyes locked on his helmet and he held your gaze for a moment. Although the helmet had no facial features, you could tell he was scrutinizing you. Over the bustling noise of the market, you heard it. The sound of a bounty puck that the armoured man was holding in his hand. The Mandalorian looked at it for a moment, breaking your gaze before looking back up at you.</p><p>The voice in your head whispered, <em>Run!</em></p><p>You dropped your items to the ground. Ignoring the shouts of the vendors, you broke out into a sprint, hoping to give the bounty hunter the slip. What did he want with you? You were nobody.</p><p>A forming stitch in your side threatened to slow you down as your lungs burned from the exhertion. Forcing your way through the discomfort, you skidded into a back alleyway, almost certain that you had lost the Mandalorian that was seemingly chasing you. Catching your breath, you spared a glance behind you. Nothing. You were in the clear. Until -</p><p>A modulated voice said your name from behind you. You closed your eyes in defeat and turned around slowly, facing the Mandalorian bounty hunter. Maybe he would go easy on you? But if the rumours of him and his kind were true, that would not be the case. He had a hand on the blaster that still sat in the holster at his hip. A pulse rifle was slung across his back. You were really in it, now, and you didn’t even know what you had done. Defeat ringing in your blood, you held your arms out, resignation clear in your eyes.<br/>
This confused the Mandalorian. He had expected resistance, that you would put up a fight. Not resignation.</p><p>“Just do it,” you said, refusing to let the tears that threatened to come to the surface bleed into your voice. You held your head high. “I know you’re here for me. You must have had a long journey to find me. I don’t want to make it any harder on you.” The Mandalorian just stared at you. You could almost see the look of confusion on his expressionless helmet. Why wasn’t he cuffing you?</p><p><br/>
* * *</p><p>Of all the things Din Djarin expected, you willingly turning yourself in was the last thing he could have anticipated. As he stared at you, the uneasy and skeptical feeling he had earlier, when he had first seen your photo on the bounty puck, returned.</p><p>There was something not right. Something terribly, horribly wrong about all of this.</p><p>Why would you, a waif of a thing, tears glazing your eyes, be such a threat? Not a single one of his bounties before you had willingly given themselves over. As he studied you, he noted the resignation in your eyes. The defeat in your stance, which you were attempting to hide with stoicism. She’s beautiful, he was surprised to find himself thinking.</p><p>Mando couldn’t do it. He could not turn you over. He threw the bounty puck that was still in his hand, still beeping steadily, to the ground, stomping it to pieces with his boot. Reaching out to you, he lowered your arms. “Don’t,” he said. Your eyes narrowed. “Y-you don’t have to turn yourself over,” he said. Relief flooded your face, which was quickly joined by confusion.</p><p>“B-but, aren’t I your bounty?” you asked. The Mandalorian didn’t give you an answer. “Follow me,” was his only response, his tone brooking no denial. Frowning, you didn’t have much of a choice but to comply, trailing behind the man in silence.</p><p>What in the Maker’s name was happening?</p><p>* * *</p><p>You walked slightly out of step behind the Mandalorian for the better part of twenty minutes. Although he didn’t say a single word to you, you could tell that he was ruminating on what to do with you.</p><p>Finally, you arrived at a clearing at the edge of the village where a Razor Crest ship was parked. The Mandalorian pressed a couple of buttons on a console that was on his wrist before the ramp began to lower. He motioned for you to climb aboard, following you close behind.</p><p>“Go into the cockpit, it’s just through here,” said the Mandalorian. You nodded, not trusting your voice. Before you could make your way, though, you saw him go over to a floating pod of some sort. He pressed a button at the front of it, and it snapped open. Inside was … was that a baby? It was small and green with large ears. It looked up at the Mandalorian with such affection. If you hadn’t been so confused and alarmed, you would have smiled at the sight, the Mandalorian clearly softening at the sight of this small creature.</p><p>“I told you I’d be right back,” said the modulated voice, much gentler now. The baby cooed. You felt as though you were intruding on something, but before you could move to go into the cockpit, the child suddenly saw you, and looked to the Mandalorian - clearly this child’s caretaker - as if to say, <em>New friend?</em> Before Mando could say anything, you scurried into the cockpit and sat down in the co-pilot’s chair, fiddling with your fingers.</p><p>A second later, the door opened again, and the Mandalorian - child in tow - came into the cockpit.</p><p>“Something doesn’t feel right about this,” he said as he sat in the seat next to yours. You don’t say, you thought.<br/>
“W-what are you going to do with me?” you asked, forcing your voice to remain steady, “I’m assuming that you’re not turning me in?”<br/>
“No,” said the Mandalorian, “I’m not. I don’t know what I’m going to do with you. But I know that you’re not dangerous. There’s been a mistake, incorrect information. Unless… you don’t have any enemies, do you?”<br/>
You scoffed. “I’m essentially a floater. No one knows I exist.” But someone must, or else I wouldn’t be in this situation, a little voice whispered in the back of your mind. You shook your head before a new thought wormed its way into your head: Tell him about your talent.</p><p>At your hesitation, the Mandalorian gave you a look that you could tell was urging you to go on. Licking your lips, you said, “I have … well, I call it a talent. I don’t know what it is. I’m able to sense things. Manipulate things,” you said.</p><p>At this, Din’s mind was reeling. Another one? He looked down at the baby who was entranced by you. Could he tell, Din wondered, that she’s one of his own kind? “A Jedi,” he whispered. You shook your head.<br/>
“No. I’m not a Jedi. I know what that is. I’m just … I have a <em>gift. </em>I'm no one special,” you refuted.</p><p>Things were starting to click into place and Mando had a sinking feeling about who the client was for this bounty. Before he could ask anything else, a transmission popped up on the console.</p><p>“<em>Mando! I have urgent news that cannot wait about the identity of the client for your current bounty. Do not arrest her. Meet me on Nevarro as soon as possible. Cara has discovered some alarming information and it must be shared in-person.</em>”</p><p>As the transmission faded, you refused to meet the Mandalorian’s gaze. This day was just getting more bizarre by the moment.</p><p>* * *</p><p>After setting a course for Nevarro and putting the ship into hyperdrive, the Mandalorian showed you where you would be sleeping. It was a small makeshift bed in a sleeping compartment adjacent to his own. He didn’t say much to you; he wasn’t unkind, not in the slightest. He appeared to be a man of few words. As you finally took off your pack, you took in the room where you would be sleeping. It was small. Sparse. You didn’t take up too much room, and it was the first bed that was actually technically yours in many years.</p><p>You had very little in your pack that was useful to you now. A spare tunic and pants, a notepad that was used for planning your next move, your father’s battered pocket chronometer, a blaster that you didn’t know how to use. As you looked at the belongings you had, there was a tentative rap of knuckles on the door. “Come in,” you said. The Mandalorian entered, the child not too far behind.</p><p>“I’ve decided to keep you on,” the Mandalorian started, “to help with the kid. And - and to protect you,” he added. You frowned.<br/>
“Protect me? From what?” you asked. Mando shrugged.<br/>
“That’s what we’re going to find out. My friend has more information than I do. All I know is that it isn’t good,” he said as he picked up the baby. You knew the Mandalorian knew more than he was letting on and was holding back until there was more concrete information. You nodded. “All right,” you said, your voice quiet.</p><p>“We should be at Nevarro in a little while. I’ll be in the cockpit if you’d like to join me. There’s a few questions I have for you,” said the Mandalorian, turning on his heel leaving you to your thoughts.</p><p>* * *</p><p>You’d never been at hyperdrive before. All the ships you had stowed away on were freighter ships that rarely had that capacity. It was stunning to see the stars and planets swirl by at such a high speed. It was as though you were everywhere and nowhere all at once. And, if you were being honest, it was kind of dizzying as well.</p><p>You cleared your throat as you entered. The child was sitting in what you assumed to be his pram behind Mando, who turned at your entrance. Wordlessly, he motioned for you to sit in the seat next to his. You sat, folding your hands in your lap.</p><p>“Who are you?” asked the Mandalorian, getting right to the point. You hesitated, not knowing what to say. “Nobody. I told you that,” you remind him.<br/>
“You’re not nobody, <em>cyar'ika</em>. You must have a family of some sort,” replied Mando. You didn’t know what <em>cyar’ika</em> meant, but you weren’t going to ask. You shook your head.<br/>
“I did. Once,” you said. The Mandalorian was silent, but gave you a nod to keep going. “I never knew my mother; she died birthing me. They said it was a difficult labour for her. My father died in a surprise Imperial attack while he was away on business when I was six. My brother and I stayed with my grandmother. But then … they got sick. We all did. But as I healed, they got worse. And then it was just me,” you said quietly.</p><p><em>An orphan</em>, Din thought. <em>Like me</em>. “I am sorry. How old were you?” he asked gently. You pushed a hand through your hair. “Twelve? No, thirteen. No one would take me in.”<br/>
“What did you do?” asked Mando. You chewed your bottom lip.<br/>
“Everything I could to survive. I moved from planet to planet. Hid out until the war was over and peace was restored to the galaxy,” you said.<br/>
“That’s no way to live,” said the Mandalorian softly.</p><p>Before you could answer, something on the console beeped. “We’ll be dropping out of hyperspeed soon. Nevarro’s coming up,” said the Mandalorian. You nodded and stared out at the swirl of stars. You could feel the Mandalorian’s gaze on you, but you didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t push, and you appreciated that.</p><p>“Stay close,” said the Mandalorian twenty minutes later as the two of you walked towards the meet-up spot, the child trailing beside you in his pram, the lid shut. You had questions about that for him.</p><p>The rendezvous point was a cantina. Being in the company of a completely armoured man and a floating pram, you expected to have eyes on you. Mercifully, no one paid you any mind. The Mandalorian pointed to a table off to the side where a man and a woman were sitting. “Over here,” he said.</p><p>“Mando!” said the man cheerfully. He was the one from the transmission earlier today. “Karga,” said the Mandalorian, “Cara,” he said to the intimidating-looking woman who looked grim, but offered up a smile to Mando. Both sets of eyes landed on you.<br/>
“I thought I told you not to arrest her,” said the man named Karga as the two of you sat, the pram floating in place next to the Mandalorian’s seat.<br/>
“She’s not under arrest,” explained the Mandalorian. “She’s under my protection.” Greef and Cara shared a look of apprehension before Mando pressed on. “What’s the news? Who’s the client?” he asked.</p><p>“Moff Gideon,” said Cara.</p><p>Nothing more than a monotone “<em>What</em>” left the modulator. That was the only word that he could think of. How? How did he live after his ship exploded? Cara was explaining how he had escaped, was on the search for beings similar to the child, but the Mandalorian hardly paid any mind, a plan already formulating in his mind.</p><p>“Can you escort me to Sorgan? We need to hide her,” he said, looking at you.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Sorgan, another planet you had never been to, was much nicer than Nevarro was. You had slept fitfully that night while the Mandalorian and Cara had discussed their options. You heard bits and pieces of their discussion, most notably when the Mandalorian said, “I wasn’t about to let her die. Or be caught by someone else.” For some reason, that comforted you, and you decided that you were going to trust him. When you arrived at the village, a woman by the name of Omera greeted the four of you warmly. Cara explained that this was not the first time Mando had tried to hide someone on Sorgan.</p><p>The little cottage that Omera had set up for you and the Mandalorian was one of the nicest places you had ever seen. It was cozy, just big enough for two people to live comfortably. As you set down your bag you felt the Mandalorian’s gaze on you. “Will you … be comfortable here?” he asked you. You nodded, allowing a smile for the first time. Din felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of your smile. “This reminds me of my grandmother’s cottage,” you said, sitting down on your bed.<br/>
“We won’t be here forever,” Mando said. You nodded as he continued, “we’re just re-grouping. Hoping that Moff Gideon moves on.”</p><p>“Who is this Moff Gideon?” you ask, unaware of how loaded your simple question is. In short, you got the answer of what had the Mandalorian, Cara, and Greef so frantic. Why the child was under the Mandalorian’s guardianship. Your heart squeezed with fondness as the Mandalorian told the story of how he had gone back for the child. “… in that moment, I knew. I just knew that if it came down to it, I would have given my life for him.” You could tell by the way the child looked at his adoptive father that the love was mutual. As Mando told the story of how Moff Gideon had attempted to have him, Cara, and Greef killed for the baby, you understood all but one thing. “What does he want with me?” At this, the Mandalorian sighed. “I think he wants to study people similar to the child. And I think you are similar to the child. The gift you spoke of having sounds like the abilities that the kid has.” The Mandalorian motioned to leave. “Will you be all right? I just need to check in with Cara.” At your nod, he leaves you to your swirling thoughts.</p><p>You don’t see Mando - as you’ve started calling him, not knowing his real name - for the rest of the day, except when he poked his head in to say goodnight. The following morning, the two of you emerge from your rooms at the same time. You looked completely disheveled with your hair sticking up from sleep. At your good morning, Mando asked, “Did you … sleep in those clothes?” sounding taken aback. They didn’t look comfortable. They weren’t. You nodded. “There’s nothing else for me to wear.”</p><p>That night, a tunic that smelled suspiciously like the Mandalorian’s scent is lying on your bed to be worn as a sleep shirt.</p><p>* * *</p><p>You stayed on Sorgan for about three weeks. You and Mando entered a friendship that was tentative at first that quickly becomes easy and comfortable; you are surprised to discover that Mando has quite the sense of humour, slipping in jokes to many of his sentences. You found that you could trust him. He was attentive and patient and kind. He taught you to use a blaster and when he discovered the state that yours was in, gave you an upgrade from his armoury on the ship that was parked nearby. You helped him with the child, a bond growing between you and him as well. You found Mando looking at you intently as you speak about something. He began to call you little nicknames in what you assume is the Mandalorian language. You didn’t know what they mean, and he didn’t use them too often. But every now and again, he’d call you <em>cyar’ika</em> or<em> mesh’la.</em></p><p>Similarly, you and Cara Dune, as well as you and Omera, have become quick friends. Omera insisted upon you taking some of her older clothes when she discovers that you have a grand total of five pieces of clothing, one of them technically belonging to Mando. One day, you emerge from the cottage, having slept and eaten later than usual, to faintly hear Mando and Cara discussing something, catching the tail end of the Mandalorian’s sentence.<br/>
“...don’t know what to do, she probably won’t even say yes, but if it will ensure better protection, I have to ask.” Cara saw you out of the corner of her eye and waved. You waved back, flummoxed.</p><p>As you were mending a basket for catching krill to keep yourself occupied, you heard the tell-tale footsteps come up behind you. You turned to smile at your armoured friend, who, if you were being completely honest, you were starting to see as being possibly more than a friend in your eyes.<br/>
“Good afternoon,” you say, motioning for him to sit in the chair next to you. He didn’t move. “There’s something I need to talk to you about, <em>cyare</em>,” he said, his modulated voice gently nervous, his gaze coming to find yours. Your imagination goes wild at this. “What is it? What’s wrong?” you asked.<br/>
“No, nothing’s wrong. It’s just that … I’ve been thinking. And Cara agrees. That it would be … logical if we were to get married. So that the covert, if any are left, will be able to come to your protection as well, should you need it.”</p><p>Buzzing. Your head was buzzing. You could hardly hear what Mando had to say next. “It doesn’t … we don’t … it can be an honorary marriage, if you prefer. You don’t have to answer me right away. You can think about it. But as your riduur - your husband - I would be able to protect you better. And the Guild rules state that it is unlawful to go after another Guild member’s spouse.” You gaped at him as he wordlessly walked into the house for the night.</p><p>* * *</p><p>After a fitful night’s rest, you decided to get up with the sun. You walked down to the water, where Cara was, a ruminative look on her face. She and Mando had told you about how they had met and become friends, by defending the village from an AT-ST over a year ago at this very spot. You smiled blearily at her as you walked up to her in passing. “Morning,” you said, your voice still rough with sleep.<br/>
“He asked you, didn’t he?” asked Cara, a knowning look on her face. You nodded.<br/>
”I haven’t given him an answer yet.”</p><p>Before Cara could say anything, someone grabbed you from behind. It wasn’t Winta or any of the villagers playing a joke on you. You screamed as you thrashed in the person’s arms as they tried to carry you away. Faintly, as you kicked your attacker in the shin, you could hear Cara calling Mando. You couldn’t make out who it was as you attempted to elbow them in the ribs. Whoever it was, they knew what they were doing.</p><p>Just then, a shot blasted in the crisp early morning air. Your attacker slumped over, dead. Scrabbling out of their slackened grip, you saw Mando lowering his blaster. He must have run at top speed, or had already been nearby. He pulled you into his arms as you tried to calm your breathing. You were suddenly aware of the fact that you were crying. “Easy <em>cyare</em>, you’re okay,” Mando soothed. You stood like that for awhile. If it had been anyone else, you would have said that the armour was uncomfortable. But somehow, because it was Mando, it added to your comfort.</p><p>You spent the rest of the day in close company with Omera. She was a kind woman, and easy to get along with. There was more to her than met the eye. Your attempted abduction had gone unspoken about as Mando and Cara had spent the day searching and scouring the area for any hints.</p><p>* * *</p><p>As you spent the day in Omera’s peaceful company, the child playing with Winta and her friends, you kept coming back to Mando’s proposal, running it over in your mind until finally you made a decision as you lay in your bed that night.</p><p>Not wanting to wait any longer, you pushed back the thick blankets and crept out of your room. As you knocked on the door, you felt your heart pounding. Mando opened the door, wearing nothing but his helmet and a tunic. “What is it, <em>cyar’ika</em>? What’s wrong?” he asked.<br/>
“Yes,” you whispered, “I’ll marry you, Mando.”</p><p>His voice was light, relieved even, when he responded, “If you’re going to be my wife, you might as well call me by my name: Din.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After reciting the marriage vows, you and Din run into some miscommunication. Mutual oblivious pining ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the lovely feedback so far! I really appreciate the comments, kudos, and bookmarks!</p><p>Chapter warnings: miscommunication, mutual pining, self-doubt, nightmares, kissing.</p><p>Come find me on tumblr @thewayofthemandalorian</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You married Din Djarin the following morning, in the company of Cara and Omera. Mando had said no witnesses were necessary, that the marriage bond was only between <em>riduurs</em>, but the two women had insisted. It was a very simple ceremony. All you had to do was repeat vows in Mando’a and that was it. You liked it. It was basic and to the point without any fuss.</p><p>Married. You were <em>married. </em>To someone whose face you had never seen.</p><p>You weren’t too sure what to expect, but after you had exchanged the vows, Mando … left you alone to gather your belongings; after yesterday’s attempted abduction, you knew you had to carry on from Sorgan. Neither you nor Mando wanted there to be more chaos and destruction in this peaceful village. Even so. How curtly Mando had told you to “Pack your things. We’re leaving soon,” had stung a little. There had been so little time to discuss what would happen following your <em>riduur</em> ceremony, given the late hour at which you accepted his proposal, accepted <em>him. </em>Still, you hoped that nothing too much would change. You liked the idea of being married to Mando - <em>Din, </em>you corrected yourself.</p><p>As you packed away the clothing that Omera had given you, you found the tunic that Mando had given you. You had never asked, and he had never admitted to it, but it looked so similar to the ones he wore beneath his armour and had the distinct Mando smell, that you knew it was his. Your heart clenched at the unspoken kindness that the Mandalorian had shown you, even so early in knowing him. It went beyond the fact that he had married you for your protection - something he did not have to do - but he was doing little things for you and the child, expecting very little, if anything at all, in return.</p><p>You were falling in love with him, you realized with a soft gasp.</p><p>Folding away the tunic, you opted to put it with your special things in your pack instead of in the storage crate Cara had brought to you earlier that morning before the ceremony. You wondered what had gotten into Mando when he had so brusquely left you alone mere minutes after becoming your husband. <em>Maker help you, you had a husband</em>. It wasn’t anything new for him. He could often be blunt without meaning to, especially when he was in a hurry, or wanting to get on to the next thing. Did he … not want you? <em>Don’t be silly</em>, you chided yourself, <em>if he didn’t want you to be his wife, he could have easily come up with something else to protect you. </em>As if summoned by your thoughts of him, Mando - Din - appeared in your doorway. “The ship should be ready soon. Are you almost ready?” His modulated voice was soft, the way it had been as he recited the vows to you. You nodded.</p><p>“Where are we going?” you asked as Din came over to help you pack the little that remained to be packed.</p><p>“I contacted Karga. He has a bounty for me.” At your look of alarm, Din continued, “it’s from a reputable client, one that I’ve collected bounties for in the past. I made sure to make a point of asking. Don’t worry, <em>cyare</em>, you’re safe with me. I promise.” His behaviour was throwing you for a loop today, but that didn’t stop the heat from flooding to your face. You were halfway gone for this man already.</p><p>The two of you continued to pack away your things in companionable silence. A thought that had not left you alone since the moment you met him escaped your lips. “Mand - <em>Din</em>?” you started.</p><p>“Yes, <em>mesh’la</em>?” he asked. You hesitated for a second, unsure of how to tactfully ask this question, before barrelling into it anyway.</p><p>“Do you - Can you ever take that helmet off?” Your new husband paused for a moment before responding.</p><p>“I can,” he said carefully.</p><p>“But you can’t take it off in front of other people,” you said. Another pause.</p><p>“I can take it off in front of select people. Those who are in my clan,” he said. <em>He had a clan? </em></p><p>“And what is a clan? Who’s in yours?” you asked, fully aware that you were asking too many questions.</p><p>“A clan is basically like someone’s family. And there are two people in my clan, not counting myself. The kid and … and - well ... you, as of this morning.” </p><p>Your ears burned. You could see his face, if he wanted to show it to you, that is. It was something that had gone undiscussed. As Mando finished putting your things in the crate, he turned to face you fully. His question shouldn’t have taken you by surprise, but even as he asked, “Would you like to see my face, <em>mesh’la</em>? I can show it to you if you like,” you felt your heart beat gallop in your chest, your ears burning as you sputtered the first thing that came to mind: “Oh! Well, um … I mean, o-only if you feel comfortable doing so.” What you had wanted to say, wanted to <em>scream </em>was <em>Yes! </em></p><p>Mando didn’t quite know what to say at this, clearly not expecting that response, but before either of you could say anything, Cara’s voice came over the com-link. “The ship’s ready. You guys should hit the road if you want to make it to Jakku before sundown.”</p><p>You watched as the village children said sad goodbyes to the child, who had loved all the attention he was getting. Omera came up beside you. “Don’t worry about him,” she said, following your gaze to Din, “he just wants to make sure you’re safe.” You nodded wordlessly, still thinking about your blunder from ten minutes ago about whether you wanted to see his face. You hadn’t meant to insult him, as you thought you had. That was why you had answered that way.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Din cursed himself as he loaded the last of the crates into the loading area of the <em>Crest. </em>He had been such a fool in not telling you that you could see his face sooner. That you would be a part of his clan - his family. And he was half-way in love with you already before he had asked you to marry him. He could have gone a many different number of ways in protecting you, but marriage was the one that made the most sense. It was also the one that he wanted the most as well.</p><p>Din wasn’t used to feelings like this, not in the slightest. He had never expected himself to marry. Even if it was for the sake of protection. If he did expect to marry, he always thought it would be out of obligation, which in a sense, he had an obligation to you, but he never thought feelings of love and tenderness would be involved in it. He couldn’t even remember his last relationship. He had had meaningless flings here and there, but never anything so serious as this. Of course, Din had had crushes on girls in his childhood village where he lived with his parents before the droids attacked. But <em>this, </em>what he felt for you?</p><p>He thought you had reciprocated his feelings, that you felt something for him too. He had been so sure. But upon seeing your flustered and baffled reaction when he asked you if you wanted him to take his helmet off to see his face, he knew he was a damn fool. Your answer had confused him. Why would he ask if he didn’t want you to see it? Din reminded himself that you were shy. That you were probably embarrassed from asking the questions and that he had probably thrown you for a loop when he brought up clans and the fact that you were a member of his.</p><p>Din felt your eyes on his back as he lifted the final crate onto the ship. He didn’t know what was going to happen with the two of you now. For right now, he would give you your space. Adjust to life on the <em>Crest</em>. He hoped, perhaps with a level of futility, that you would grow to return his feelings.</p><p>As you gazed at him as he came to tell you that it was time to go, an unreadable expression painting your face, Din wasn’t sure what to think.</p><p>* * *</p><p>You decided to give Mando some space as he entered the co-ordinates to Jakku. You’d been to Jakku once; you didn’t think much of it. You knew you had embarrassed him earlier in your room on Sorgan. Hell, you embarrassed <em>yourself</em> more than him, you thought as you gave the child a mug of bone broth. A thought that you didn’t want to acknowledge entered your mind. <em>Where am I going to sleep? </em>You wanted to share a bed with Din. But he didn’t reciprocate your feelings.</p><p>(If you had any skill with your gift, you would have been able to search your feelings and know that wasn’t true).</p><p>Din was gone most of the time, searching for his bounty, leaving you to care for the child. The baby was a source of joy in your life. Although he was a busy creature, he gave you a sense of purpose. Something that you hadn’t had in a very long time. Chasing after him and keeping him busy and just being with him was a distraction for your ever-growing feelings for his guardian. When your husband did return, it was late, long after you had retired for the evening. Every now and again, in the haze of half-sleep, you thought you heard him at your door. One night, you dreamt that he had come into your room, pressed his lips to your hairline, and whispered, “Sleep well, <em>cyare</em>.”</p><p>And then, out of nowhere, your nightmares, ones that you had not had in a very long time, decided to return. You hadn’t had a nightmare since before Sorgan. But they had returned and seemed determined on plaguing your sleep. Tonight’s was particularly bad. It was the one that you seemed to have the most frequently these days: being taken by that person working for Moff Gideon. The one that Din had killed to protect you. You were being jostled about, faintly hearing someone shout your name.</p><p>“Wake up, sweet girl. Wake up! It’s a nightmare,” the voice was saying. You opened your eyes. Though it was too dark to make out his features, you knew you were staring in the face of your husband. “You were moaning and shouting in your sleep,” he said as you blinked stupidly at him. You whispered his name before the dam broke. Tears spilled over as he pulled you to him, whispering soothingly. “I know, sweet girl, I know. It’s all right now. You’re safe. I’m here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. You’re okay, <em>cyare</em>. Nothing’s going to happen,” whispered Din softly, his mouth at your hair. He was rubbing soothing circles on your back as you wept into his shirt. “Let it all out, it’s all right,” he said, his presence a life preserver bringing you in from the turbulent sea.</p><p>Eventually, your tears stopped enough that you were able to control your voice. “Thank you,” you said hoarsely into his shoulder. You were becoming more and more aware of the fact that this was the first time you had been in Din’s company without his helmet on, and yet, you still couldn’t see his face. He still had his arms around you, anchoring you to his side.</p><p>“Promised I would protect you, didn’t I, sweet girl?” he asked, a small smile evident in his unmodulated voice. It sounded nice. When Din said, “Thank you,” you realized that you had said that out loud. “Come on,” he said after a minute’s silence, helping you up off the pitiable excuse for a bed.</p><p>“Where are we going?” you asked as Din slipped his hand into yours. His hands were rough and coarse from years of bounty hunting. But they also had a softness to them as well.</p><p>“To my quarters. You’re not sleeping alone and my bed’s bigger.” Not even giving you a chance to protest or claim that you were fine, Din led you the short distance to his own sleeping compartment. It was dark, but you could faintly make out the bed. It was slightly bigger than yours. The child’s crib was in the corner, shut for the night. Before climbing into the bed with you, perhaps to give you a bit of space, Din checked to make sure that he was still asleep. You knew he would be. It would take an explosion to wake the baby from its sleep.</p><p>Neither of you made a fuss as you climbed into Din's bed together. It wasn't how either of you had expected to start sharing a bed, but you both inherently knew that it would go unspoken. That this was how things were going to be now instead of sleeping apart. You lay there in the dark, facing each other, taking each other in in the dark. </p><p>As you lay there next to Din, you found the courage to say something that you had wanted to say for the past two weeks. “I’m sorry.” You could feel him shift slightly to look at you.</p><p>“What for?” he asked, confusion lacing his words. You licked your lips.</p><p>”The way I responded to your question about wanting to see your face. It just - it threw me for a loop, and I wasn’t - I didn’t want to insult you. I <em>do </em>want to see your face. There’s a lot of things I want to do.”</p><p>Bravely, you reached out in the dark for what you thought was his face. Your hand made contact with light stubble as it landed on his cheek. <em>He had facial hair, then. </em>Din leaned into your touch, his breath warming your hand as his lips touched the inside of your palm. When he spoke, his voice was understanding. Tender. ”I should have discussed some things about the Way before we recited our vows. I didn’t mean to spring it on you, sweet girl. And … I didn’t mean to be so short with you that morning after our <em>riduur </em>ceremony. I was nervous.”</p><p>You stroked his cheek with your thumb. “I understand, Din,” you said, a yawn threatening to make its way through your voice.</p><p>“I want you to see my face. And there are a lot of things I want to do with you, too, <em>cyare.</em>” You had to ask about those little nicknames he had given you. What they meant.</p><p>“Din?” The yawn came through, and you could feel your husband grow sleepy as well. “When you call me those things … in the Mandalorian language … what do they mean?”</p><p>“Sleep, dear girl. It’s late,” said Din by way of response, pulling you closer to him as your eyes finally shut.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The sun streamed its way through the transparisteel of the bedroom as you began to wake. You were faintly aware that someone had their arm wrapped around your side, their chest flush against your back. Memories of the night before came flooding back. You were in Din’s bed. You had slept well, peacefully even. As you opened your eyes, facing the still-shut pram the child was sleeping in, you were suddenly aware that Din had his face buried in your hair. You forced yourself to shut your eyes again and keep them shut. You didn’t want your first time seeing his face be when he was asleep, regardless of the temptation level. But evidently, he was not asleep. “Good morning, <em>cyar’ika,</em>” he said into your hair, his voice rough with sleep. “Did you sleep well?” You nodded, still not turning around. “Turn around, sweetheart,” he said, moving his face away from your hair, resting it on his fist.</p><p>“But - but I’ll be able to see you,” you said.</p><p>"Need I remind you, <em>cyare</em>, that you are my wife and you are allowed to see my face?" <em>Oh. Right. </em></p><p>You eased yourself around to see your husband’s face for the first time. <em>Stars, he was beautiful. </em>His hair, mussed from sleep, was dark brown and had a slight curl to it. His face, so kind and soft. You had been right about his facial hair. Stubble painted his lower face. He had a prominent nose that suited his face. Brown eyes that told a storied past. Din was smiling lazily as you took him in for the first time. You reached out to gently map his face with your hands, wanting to commit it both to your memory and your touch. Din closed his eyes at your touch. <em>“Cyare,</em>” he whispered, his voice husky.</p><p>”What does that mean?” you asked softly, your thumb gingerly tracing a scar on the side of his nose.</p><p>“Beloved,” Din responded, his voice full of reverence. “<em>Cyar</em>’<em>ika </em>means sweetheart.”</p><p>“And - and <em>mesh’la</em>?” you asked, your hands pausing at his jaw.</p><p>“Beautiful.” <em>Oh. </em></p><p>At your pause, Din opened his eyes, half-expecting to see you horror-stricken, demanding that he never call you those things again, that he had crossed a line. But you were smiling softly. Before he could say anything, you cupped his face with your hands and kissed him.</p><p>You had only been kissed twice before in your life, and this one put both of those to deep shame. Din’s lips were soft against yours, but exploratory. His facial hair tickled against your face. You wove a hand through his hair as he pulled you closer, one of his hands at the back of your neck, just below your scalp, the other at your hip. The sigh you gave as your husband continued to kiss you was heavenly. Pulling away reluctantly to breathe, you pressed a few more light pecks to his lips, finding yourself not wanting to be too far away from him.</p><p>“<em>Ner kar’ta.</em>” Din leaned his forehead against yours.</p><p>“What does that one mean?” you asked breathlessly, your eyes still closed.</p><p>“My heart,” he said, pressing his lips to yours again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As you and Din enjoy married life, the threat of Moff Gideon returns.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is LONG. </p><p>Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback, kudos and bookmarks! </p><p>Chapter warnings: Kissing, implied (non-graphic) sexual content, so much fluff, feelings, intimidation. (Nothing too serious, I just wanted to be on the safe side, so I upped the rating)</p><p>Find me on tumblr @thewayofthemandalorian!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You loved being married to Din Djarin. After that night where you had had that nightmare that brought him to your sleeping compartment, things seemed to fall into place all at once. Gone were the days of skirting around each other and avoiding his gaze. No more did you have to sleep seperately from one another. You no longer wondered what his face looked like. You knew now that his face was the sun after a rainy day, an oasis that you alone had found.</p><p>Another thing you discovered? How much you loved kissing that man. <em>Maker above </em>could Din kiss. Any and every opportunity you got, your lips were pressed against his. He was tender and affectionate like no other. You thought of the way he would always whisper reverently in your ear as he pressed kisses down your jaw when he held you in his arms, having his way with you. The way he would look at you as though you had hung every star in the galaxy.</p><p>If you had been told months ago that a bounty hunter that struck fear in the hearts of those he hunted was also achingly tender and passionate when you explored each others’ bodies and showed each other the depths of your affections for one another, you would have laughed at the thought.</p><p>But now? You couldn’t even begin to imagine a life without him. So engulfed in bliss with each other were you, the threat of Moff Gideon became an absent thought. He had seemed to give up, at least for the time being, on finding you.</p><p>While you had already been close to the baby before, now that you and Din had a closer bond than ever before, you quickly became a mother figure to the child. He’d had an affection for you since the beginning, but now that he saw how much you and Din cared for each other, he’d quickly become like a son to you. One evening, about three months into your marriage, after tracking down a bounty and freezing the spice runner in carbonite, something gave Din pause before he reached the fresher. The child resting its head on your chest, clearly worn out and missing his <em>buir</em> - Din had been gone for over a week searching for this bounty.</p><p>You were soothing his small little back and whispering gently to him, similar to the way Din whispered to you whenever you had a nightmare, “I know, bright eyes. I know. I miss him, too. But your <em>buir </em>is coming back soon and we can leave this yucky planet. And you want to know something? He loves you so much. He’s never gone away for too long, is he? No, dearheart. He always makes his way back to us, doesn’t he?” Your own voice was thick with unshed tears. You had missed him, too. You were so used to Din returning to the <em>Razor Crest</em> every evening or, at the very least, only gone for a night or two, while out on a hunt. This was the longest you had gone without seeing him. This planet was large and Din had a lot of ground to cover. But you could feel that he would be back soon. “And he needs you to be well-rested and strong when he gets back. Okay? Do you think you can sleep? Or at least try?” you whispered encouragingly, one of your fingers gently stroking his large ear.</p><p>The child sighed in assent and closed his big expressive eyes, still heavy with unshed tears. Din scurried away before he could be noticed, not wanting to ruin the moment of bonding between you and his son. He showered as quickly as he could so he could make his way back to your room.</p><p>You were dozing lightly when Din made it back from the setting in the co-ordinates for Nevarro and putting the ship on autopilot. You were still sitting up in the bed, not fully asleep. The child was still lying against your chest, deeply asleep. He smiled at the sight, one that he didn’t think would ever get old for him. As gently as possible so he wouldn’t wake either of you, he lifted the baby from your chest. The child stirred slightly, settled in his father’s arms and went back to sleep as soon as he hit the soft cushion of his pram.</p><p>As Din pressed his lips to your forehead, you stirred, smiling sleepily as you realized that he was home. “I’m home, <em>cyare.” </em>You sighed happily as you patted a hand to his heavily-stubbled cheek. Din had foregone shaving tonight, wanting to get into bed as soon as possible. As you kissed him clumsily, it poked and tickled more than it usually did.</p><p>“Hi,” you said around a yawn. “Missed you.”</p><p>“Hi yourself, sweet girl. I’m sorry it took me so long. Spice runner kept giving me the slip,” said Din as he pulled down his side of the blankets. “Not unlike someone else I once hunted,” he teased. You rolled your eyes at him and smiled as he pulled you against his chest. His hair and skin were still damp from the shower.</p><p>“You’re so good with him,” said Din, the hand at your hip stroking your tunic gently as you lay there sleepily.</p><p>“Hmm?” you said, already starting to fall back asleep. You forced your eyes to stay open. It had been so long since you had last seen him.</p><p>Din looked in the direction of the baby’s pram. “With the child,” he clarified. You smiled slightly; you’d sensed that Din was there while you were soothing the child.</p><p>“He missed you so much, Din. We both did.” You lazily kissed his neck, happy to have him with you again. You yawned heavily as his grip on you tightened slightly.</p><p>“I know, I missed you, too,” Din said, feeling himself grow tired as well. He’d wanted to catch up with you, and tell you about his long bounty hunt, make up for lost time. But when he looked down at you, your eyes had fluttered shut again, your breathing starting to even out.</p><p>Pressing one more kiss to your cheek, Din eased you off him to get the light before tucking you against him.</p><p>“I love you,” you murmured sleepily as Din settled beside you.</p><p>Din paused for a moment, unsure if he had heard you correctly. While it had never been said out loud by either of you, it was clear as day that you loved each other. Din was filled with an overwhelming feeling of tenderness as he pressed his lips to your hair.</p><p>“I love you, too, <em>cyare</em>.”</p><p>You smiled. “I know. Sensed it.”</p><p>Din chuckled. “Good night, sweet girl.”  </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>The following morning, the child was delighted to see his father had returned. You woke up to the sound of Din’s low voice, whispering to the baby who was sitting on Din’s chest.</p><p>“Isn’t she wonderful, womp rat?” The child cooed with delight. “Aren’t we so lucky that we found her?” Your heart clenched with emotion at these words.</p><p>“Actually,” you said, “I think I’m the lucky one.” You pressed a kiss to the child’s wrinkled forehead before giving Din a kiss on the lips. <em>Stars, you had missed that man.</em> “Good morning,” you whispered.</p><p>Din held you close as he told you the story of his wild chase of this seemingly “easy to catch” bounty. How he had led Din across half the planet before Din had finally caught him unawares. The bounty was a spice runner, which was nothing new. But Din suspected there were more crimes that the client had not disclosed.</p><p>“What time do you have to meet with Greef?” You knew that Din had to deliver the bounty to Karga, that the Guild boss didn’t enjoy being kept waiting when it came to delivery, more for the sake of the clients than anything else. They got antsy. Usually, you waited on the ship with the child, but today you felt like tagging along.</p><p>“Later today. And with any luck, he’ll have another bounty for me,” said Din. Though you didn’t need or want much, Din felt a lot better if he had more than enough credits in his pouch. He liked the security of it.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Returning to Nevarro as Din’s wife rather than his not-bounty was different. You didn’t care this time if eyes were on you as you strolled through the scuzzy walkway to the meet-up point, his hand in yours. The child, as always, trailed beside you in his pram.</p><p>Nevarro hadn’t changed at all in the months that you had been married to Din, although the circumstances of you being here had certainly changed a lot since your last visit. And most definitely for the better, you thought as Din gave your hand a squeeze through his glove. You couldn’t remember the last time you had seen him in full armour for such a prolonged period of time. Even though you knew it was your bounty hunter in there, Din always was different in the armour, when he was doing his bounty hunting. Intimidating. Not to be trifled with. You were pleased to be one of the few people that knew his true colours.</p><p>“I can practically hear the gears turning in that pretty head of yours, <em>ner kar’ta</em>. Is everything all right?” Din’s modulated voice pulled you from your reverie. You gazed up at his expressionless helmet, tilted slightly to the side as he looked at you. You smiled at him.</p><p>“Never better.” And you meant it. “Just thinking about the last time we were here, how different things are now, compared to then,” you said lightly, bringing your joined hands up to your lips, giving his gloved knuckles a kiss. Din smiled slightly beneath the helmet.</p><p>“Maker, that seems like another lifetime ago. And I was already so taken by you by then,” said Din, leading you into the cantina where Greef and Cara were waiting at their usual table. They greeted the two of you warmly. The last time you had seen Greef was before you and Din had left for Sorgan. And the last time you had seen Cara was right before you left Sorgan, newly married. Greef had grown a beard since then.</p><p>You sat closest to the child, keeping an eye on him as Greef and Din spoke business and finished this transaction, and speaking to Cara about this and that while the two men discussed the hunt for this particular quarry. As Greef slid over the credits, your eyebrows raised at the amount.</p><p>“This is more than three times the agreed-upon rate,” said Din in disbelief, counting them to make sure there were as many there as he saw.</p><p>“For your trouble,” explained Karga as Din finished counting the credits. “You were misinformed about the ease of this bounty. Additionally, more of this spice runner’s crimes have come to light, and the client and I agreed that a higher compensation was required.” Something told you that Karga was lying. That he and Cara both knew how Din worried about making ends meet <em>before </em>marrying you. Cara caught your look and gave a subtle nod. Tears threatened to flood your eyes as you realized the level of thoughtfulness Greef and Cara had shown.Din, not sharing your gift, simply gave a nod of thanks as he placed the credits in the pouch that was clipped at his utility belt. “Do you have another quarry for me?” he asked, still all business.</p><p>“Mando, you need to take a break. Lay low with the baby and your bride for awhile. You deserve it. All I got is bounty jumpers. But after this quarry and his difficulty I’m inclined to give them to another bounty hunter.” Before Din had a chance to argue, Karga continued, “Don’t worry. Relax, Mando! When was the last time you were able to do that?”</p><p>Din looked in your direction. You met his gaze and gave him a smile. “All right. A break would be good. Gives a chance for the kid to be a kid.”</p><p>As Din began the process of leaving, gathering his pulse rifle and his blaster and making sure that he had everything that the two of you needed, you took the opportunity to give a very surprised Greef a small hug. “Thank you,” you whispered. For a moment he looked like he was going to pretend to not know what you were talking about, but then seeing your gratitude, he just nodded at you.</p><p>“Take care of him, won’t you?” he asked. You just nodded.</p><p>“I try to.”</p><p>You said your goodbyes to the two before leaving the cantina. Thinking that you were heading in the direction of the <em>Razor Crest</em>, you were surprised when Din led you in the opposite direction of the hangar. “Just need to make a quick stop at the Armourer’s. I need to get my right pauldron replaced. Spice runner took a swipe at it with a knife,” said Din at your look of confusion, pointing to his right shoulder.</p><p>* * *</p><p>As you sat waiting for your husband, soothing the child who was always uneasy with Nevarro as well, you let your mind wander. Thinking about the generosity of Cara and Greef. That you would have ample time to spend with Din and the baby without worrying about bounties or either of their safety. You wondered where you would go. How long you would have together unhindered by bounties. While you and Din had relaxed together since your marriage, it wasn’t restful for him. He worried about keeping you and the baby safe. On top of that, he had a duty to find the child’s people.</p><p><em>We’re his people</em>, you thought, not wanting to think of being parted from the small green creature that was in your lap.</p><p>While you were thinking of all these things, you noticed two shady looking people in your periphery. <em>Nevarro is filled with unsavoury people, </em>you reminded yourself. <em>But these men mean to do you harm. </em>Suddenly on alert, you clutched the child closer to you instinctively. Protectively. They didn’t stop. They were coming towards you.</p><p>“Hey, pretty thing,” one of the thuggish-looking men said. He and his friend filled you with a sense of dread.</p><p>“Hi,” you forced out, your fight-or-flight senses on high alert.  </p><p>“What’s a thing like you doing in a place like this?” the other one asked. Your skin crawled.</p><p>“J-just waiting for m - someone,” you said, catching yourself before you could say <em>my husband</em>. Only three other people knew that you were married to Din Djarin: Cara, Greef, and Omera.</p><p>
  <em>Din, where are you? </em>
</p><p>“This is no place for a little thing like you,” the first man said. <em>Do something</em>, the voice in your head said.</p><p>“Or a small child like that one you got there,” his friend pointed out. You clutched him closer to your chest as he said the words that chilled your blood frozen, “say, isn’t that the kid that Moff Gideon is looking for?”</p><p>“I think it is. Let me take a closer look, sweetheart.” The first man got closer to you, attempting to get a good look at the child, who was trying to hide in his robe.</p><p>You were unaware of Din coming towards you. You were unaware of everything that was happening as you said, your voice confident and assured, “You will leave my child and me alone. You will forget everything that you have seen here today. Nothing out of the ordinary happened here on Nevarro today.”</p><p>The looks on the men’s faces changed from confident and cocky to slightly confused and remorseful. “We will leave you and your child alone. Nothing happened here,” they said as they turned around and walked the other direction, paying no mind to Din, you, or the baby.</p><p>You exhaled a sigh of relief. “They’re gone, sweetheart,” you whispered, “you were so brave.” You pressed a kiss to his forehead as the baby began to relax. You were just beginning to relax yourself when a hand on your shoulder made you almost jump out of your skin.</p><p>“Easy, <em>cyare. </em>It’s just me,” the modulated voice said. Not remarking on what you had just accomplished, Din asked, “Are you okay?”</p><p>You exhaled slowly, putting the baby back in the pram. He reluctantly went along with it, though he clearly wanted to stay close to one of his <em>buirs. </em>“That was really scary, Din,” you whispered. “I thought they were going to take him. They mentioned Moff Gideon.” The name sent a shiver down your spine.</p><p>Din swore under his breath. “It’s all right sweet girl.You’re okay. I think you scared them off just fine. But even so, I think we should take a break somewhere where they won’t find us, somewhere far away.” He took your hand in his and lifted it to where the mouth would be on his helmet. “Now, let’s go, <em>cyare. </em>We need to make up for lost time.”</p><p>The meaning of his words was not lost on you as you walked as quickly as you could without drawing attention to yourself, needing to get to the ship.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Later, as you laid in Din’s arms, thorougly and pleasantly spent, your head resting against his bare chest, did he bring up what happened.</p><p>“What happened today, sweet girl?” he asked, his hand lazily stroking your bare shoulder.</p><p>“I - I don’t fully know. This <em>feeling</em> just sort of took over. A feeling that I needed them to go away and never look back. That they needed to do what I told them. I don’t know how else to explain it. It was like … I was tricking them,” you said, your index finger tracing a faded scar on Din’s chest.</p><p>“I came out from the armory just as they were making their way towards you and the kid. They were hell-bent on getting him from you,” said Din. You cringed inwardly at the memory.</p><p>“I don’t know if it’s my … my ability?” you wondered absently. Din paused for a moment before responding.</p><p>“Could that be what happened the other night when you were calming the kid down before I came back? You encouraged it?” he was thinking out loud, a ruminative expression on his face.</p><p>“I don’t know, Din. I thought it was a thing that only the Jedi could do, but now … I’m not so sure.” You sighed as you shifted slightly in his hold so you could look him in the eye.</p><p>“Have you ever considered … practicing? Or finding out more about this ability that you have?” asked Din. “I don’t know how much help I could be, but maybe if we come across the child’s people we could ask them.”</p><p>You had considered practicing, finding out what you could about this ability that you seemed to have. Part of you wanted to, but another part, a large part of you, was happy being normal. Not having to worry about the unwanted attention that you had attracted today. “I don’t know, Din. I’ve considered it. But I don’t think I want to. At least not right now. I’m happy being normal. I’d be afraid that I’d attract more unwanted attention if I did. I’m not a Jedi. I don’t want to be a Jedi. I just want to …” you trailed off, not knowing how to proceed, put it into words.</p><p>“What do you want, sweet girl? You can tell me,” encouraged Din. You smiled gratefully at your husband. So kind and considerate that he was.</p><p>“I just want to be your <em>riduur</em>. And be that child’s <em>buir </em>for as long as I am able to. I want to help you with your bounties if I can. I want to be with you. I just want a normal, happy life with you. Is that selfish?” The words left you quickly, all in one breath.</p><p>“No, <em>cyare</em>, it’s not selfish. I understand completely. I think Karga was right. Laying low is a good idea.” Even though you already knew that that was going to be what he said, it relieved you to hear it all the same.</p><p>You adjusted yourself against him again and pressed a kiss to the scruff of his beard. “I love you,” you whispered to him as you rested your head against his chest.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Laying low was wonderful. You didn’t recall the last time you had ever felt this rested. Being with Din and the baby full time was wonderful. You had hidden on a low-populated planet, being the only life forms around for hundreds of miles. Although you spent most of your time on the <em>Crest</em>, you also spent a great deal of time outside in the warmth of the sun, Moff Gideon not even an absent thought in your mind.</p><p>You spent about two months laying low. It was peaceful, serene. You wanted it to be like this all the time. Just relaxing with your husband and child. You spent your evenings in bed, twined around each other, telling each other stories of your childhood, and experiences you had lived. It wasn’t the life you had imagined for yourself even so much as a cycle ago, but now that you were living it, you couldn’t picture any other way of living.</p><p>One day, towards the end of your second month, you were outside, waiting for Din and the baby to come outside, when it started to rain. It hadn’t rained on this planet in the entire two months you had been there. As you sat and enjoyed the rain, you heard movement from behind you. Before you could so much as say “Din, it’s raining!” you were struck in the head by something hard, a startled yelp escaping your throat.</p><p>You came to in darkness. You had been blindfolded. From somewhere behind you, you could hear blasters firing. Someone was shouting as you were jostled onto something. <em>A ship. </em></p><p>You had a bad feeling about this.</p><p>As the loading ramp shut, you could hear the voice shouting again. Your heart shattered when you realized.</p><p>It was Din, shouting your name.</p><p>The ramp shut, and with a shuddering jolt, the ship took off, taking you further and further away from him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm kind of sorry for the cliffhanger, but it had to happen. Will reader and Din be reunited?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After you've been taken by Moff Gideon's people, Din makes his way to rescue you as you attempt to escape your captors.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's sad hours in this house! </p><p>Chapter warnings: crying, so much crying, minor violence, being held captive, possibly egregious use of the Force and the Jedi mind trick, self-doubt, kissing, sensory overload, implied sexual content (non-graphic), nightmares.</p><p>Come find me on tumblr @thewayofthemandalorian</p><p>Thank you again so so much to everyone who has left kudos, comments or bookmarked. I appreciate so much</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mando, slow down. What happened?” Cara’s voice crackled over the comlink. Din exhaled shakily before repeating himself for what seemed like the third time. You were gone. <em>Taken</em>. By one of Gideon’s minions. He hadn’t gotten a good look at the man, let alone been able to get a clear shot of him.</p><p>Din was supposed to protect you, keep you safe and out of harm’s way. He’d failed you. As both a husband and protector. If he couldn’t find you, he didn’t know how he was ever going to forgive himself.</p><p>“She - we were happy. I thought she was safe. That they had forgotten about her. I was inside for <em>five kriffing minutes</em>. What if - ?” Din couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, hoping that Cara didn’t catch the way his voice shook and cracked with emotion. If she did, she was gracious enough to not mention it.</p><p>“Mando, it’s not your fault. We all knew that Moff Gideon was going to catch up to us sooner or later. And she’s tough. You said to me yourself before you married her that she was stronger than she looks. We’re going to find her, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Din spared a glance at the child’s pram. The baby was sleeping, blissfully unaware of what had happened to his mother.</p><p>“I have a good idea as to where they might be going. Hold tight, Mando. We’re going to get your girl back.”</p><p>The connection broken for now, Din scrubbed a hand over his face and let the tears that he had been fighting for the past half hour to fall noiselessly.</p><p>* * *</p><p>You had no idea where you were. All you knew is that you weren’t safe. And the person staring down at where you were chained to your seat did not have your best interest in mind. <em>Moff Gideon, </em>you thought. <em>Or at least, someone who works for him. </em>He was tall, ghostly pale, and wore completely black robes. He looked a bit like a wraith, not a shred of warmth to be found.</p><p>You were cold. You were tired. You were sore. Your head ached from where you had been hit with the rock. You wanted nothing to do with this. You just wanted to go home to Din and the baby.</p><p><em>Din</em>. When you had realized that it was him shouting your name, your heart had snapped in two at the sound of it. The anguish in his voice played on a loop in your mind for the past however long it’s been. Hours? Days?</p><p>“Who are you?” the wraith-like man staring down at you asked, not for the first time.</p><p>“I’ve told you before, I’m nobody. Why am I here?” you replied.</p><p>The man smirked coldly, sending a chill down your body. “It’s interesting that the wife of disgraced Mandalorian Din Djarin and mother figure to the asset that my boss has been hunting for so long would call herself no one.” <em>They know about the marriage</em>.</p><p>You forced your voice to remain calm, neutral, as you lied through your teeth. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m not married.” Your face gave away nothing.</p><p>The sound of the man’s open palm striking your cheek fills the air of your cell. Your ears rang from the impact. The strike would leave a bruise, you were sure of it. “I don’t like your tone.” You glared daggers up at your captor. “We know that you are married to Din Djarin. We know that you possess the same gift as the asset.”</p><p>“Who?” you asked. “That name doesn’t sound familiar.” You could tell your tactic was only succeeding in making the ghostly man incredibly impatient.</p><p>“We know that you possess the same abilities as the asset.” You hated how they referred to the baby as an asset. “That you are capable of great things.”</p><p>It took great effort to not roll your eyes or burst into tears. Right now you were supposed to be lazing in your husband’s arms, not a care in the world. How desparately you wanted that to be your current reality.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” you asked, continuing to feign ignorance. You hoped to the Maker that you were selling this just right.</p><p>At long last, your captor left the room in a huff. He was getting nowhere with you. Finally alone, you allowed yourself to cry.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Din was surprised not only at how quickly Cara got back to him, but also at how quickly they had formulated a plan. They knew where Moff Gideon’s ship was going. It was stopping at Coruscant. Mercifully, the planet the three of you had been hiding out on was not too far away from Coruscant.</p><p>The plan was simple: get in, kill as many of Moff Gideon’s people as possible, find you, get out.</p><p>Not wanting the child to be alone, Din reluctantly agreed to have Omera watch him, hoping that he would stay asleep. At least until you were safely out of the clutches of Moff Gideon and in Din’s arms once more. Cara had been on Sorgan, laying low herself, when Din had contacted her.</p><p>Omera excused herself, going to check on the child. She had insisted on joining Cara when she had found out what was going on. You were her friend and she wanted to help in any way possible.</p><p>“How are you holding up?” asked Cara by way of greeting. Although the helmet was expressionless, she could tell exactly how Din was holding up. Barely. “Mando, we’re going to get her back.” Cara slipped into the co-pilot’s chair next to him. Your seat.</p><p>“I failed her, Cara. I promised her I would keep her safe. That I would protect her. But I didn’t.” A shaky breath escaped his voice modulator. “I just - I don’t know what I’m going to do if we don’t find her. Or if - if … What if she doesn’t forgive me?” Din finally spoke the words that he had been fearing to acknowledge - his two fears: that you would be dead or unable to be found, or that you wouldn’t want anything to do with him as a result of this.</p><p>Cara rested a hand on his shoulder. “Enough of that. She loves you completely, Mando. This is not your fault. It’s that son of a bitch Moff Gideon’s fault. Okay?”</p><p>Din refused to meet her eyes but nodded.</p><p>“Now let’s go get her back.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>You weren’t alone long. Your inquisitor from earlier returned, carrying a blaster in his hand. He set it down on the chair opposite you, the one he had been sitting in earlier while interrogating you.</p><p>“Are you going to shoot me with that?” you asked, eying the weapon reproachfully.</p><p>The man laughed. It wasn’t a cheerful sound. It was cold. Hollow. Completely the opposite of Din’s laugh, which was the sun on a warm day, warm and happy and full of life. Your heart squeezed at the thought of Din’s laugh, how you hoped to hear it again. That he wouldn’t blame himself for what had happened. The man’s cold, commanding voice snapped you back to reality. “You are going to move that with your mind.”</p><p><em>Like hell</em>. “And what then?” you all but snarled up at him.</p><p>“I am not privy to that information. Moff Gideon, wonderful as he is, never discloses his plans lightly.”</p><p>You knew it was a futile effort. It was unclear if the man and Moff Gideon knew that it was a futile effort. Did they seriously believe you to be a powerful wizard like Luke Skywalker was? “I’ve told you so many times. I’m not who you think I am. And who are you to tell me what Moff Gideon wants? Why does he not come and ask me himself if he’s so interested?”</p><p>“Silence! Moff Gideon is a busy man, far too busy for the likes of scum like <em>you</em>.” He sneered, spitting the words out like poison. “The Moff has a compiled list of all the known or potential users of the Force. You are one of those people. Now, you are not the asset we want, but you are connected to it. Deny it all you want, but we know the truth of your connection to Din Djarin and that child.”</p><p>“I do not deny it. It simply isn’t true. I don’t know any Din Djarins.” Your voice was getting desparate.</p><p>You were half-expecting another strike from the man, but it never came. He just looked at the blaster and then back to you expectantly. You sighed.</p><p>Extending your arm, you attempted with all your might to summon the blaster. You hoped that you would be able to shoot him with it and somehow make your escape.</p><p>It didn’t so much as budge. “Try harder!”</p><p>You strained harder, wanting to reach the blaster for completely different reasons than your jailer. Nothing happened. With a sigh of disbelief and exasperation, the man glared at you. “I find your theatrics quite displeasing.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Din landed Cara’s shuttle a ten minute walk from Moff Gideon’s ship. It was a former Imperial ship. A squadron of stormtroopers guarded the exterior. You were on that ship.</p><p>“Ready?” Cara said as the two of them walked towards the ship. Din nodded once. He knew that once they started shooting at the stormtroopers, the alarm was going to be raised and they would have limited time to get in, find you, and get out. But he hoped that his plan would be enough to get you to safety.</p><p>Before the stormtroopers fully noticed that they were there, Din and Cara were already shooting, taking down many of them as they fought their way to the ramp. Din grabbed a nearby trooper, taking him by surprise. “<em>Open it,” </em>he hissed, shooting another one to the left of him.</p><p>“W-what? I can’t do that, the Moff will have my head!” protested the stormtrooper. Cara lifted her blaster to his head.</p><p>“What makes you think my friend here won’t?” asked Din. The stormtrooper visibly reacted and moved to open the ramp. “Thank you,” said Din, no gratitude showing in his voice as he and Cara shot their way up the ramp and into the ship.</p><p>The ship was massive. It would take some time finding you, Din thought. As though reading his thoughts, Cara said, “Hey. Don’t worry. I’ve been on ships like this. There’s only a few places she could be.”</p><p>No alarm bells alerting everyone of his and Cara’s presence rang. Yet. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before they did.</p><p>The hallways were eerily quiet. Only a few people here and there, mostly stormtroopers hardly paying any mind to what was going on around them. There was an endless sea of hallways and rooms. “There’s only a handful of them she could be in, Mando,” said Cara, shooting a stormtrooper that had seen them with ease.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the two of them came across a hallway that looked promising. Cara had eliminated a number of hallways quickly; many of them were for control rooms and meeting rooms. A ghostly-looking man passed them by, barely registering the two out-of-place people, intent on getting somewhere quickly.</p><p>“She’s in one of these rooms down this hall. I’ll stay here and cover you, warn you if you’ve got company,” said Cara.</p><p>Just as Din was walking away, a guard noticed Cara. “What are you doing here?” he asked, his hand poised at the button on his wrist gauntlet. “Try anything, and I’ll sound the alarm.” Before Cara could lift her blaster, Din had stealthily crept up behind the guard, his own blaster at the guard’s head.</p><p>“Try it. I like my odds right now,” said Din. The guard was also not in the mood for games, and before Din could so much as shoot, the guard had pressed the button, a loud and grating alarm blaring. Din cursed under his breath. If people on this ship didn’t know he was here before, they certainly did now. He hardly flinched as Cara shot the guard.</p><p>“I’ll watch the hall,” said Cara. “Go get her.” Din couldn’t properly convey his gratitude towards his friend, so simply nodded and walked down the hallway.</p><p>* * *</p><p>If you weren’t tired before, you were utterly <em>exhausted </em>now. The man had been called away, giving you a brief reprieve. Maybe now, that you weren’t being watched, you could do it. Free yourself. Get away from here. Somehow find Din and go to the farthest reaches of the galaxy where the three of you could never be found.</p><p>The blaster twitched as you thought of seeing Din and the baby again. Whatever you were doing, it was working. You thought of waking up next to Din after a night of having your way with each other, so tenderly and passionately.<em> A soft smile on Din’s face as he listened to you prattle away to the baby as you spoonfed him bone broth</em>. The blaster was in the air now. <em>The first time you had told him that you loved him, that night when he’d returned after a long bounty, just before the three of you went into hiding. Playing with the baby and Din on your hideout planet, your laughter mingling together in the crisp air - Din waking you later that evening to show you the night sky, the twin moons hanging low as he kissed you</em>. The blaster was halfway to you, slowly meeting your hand. <em>The first time Din had kissed you</em>.</p><p>Cold metal met your hand. You had done it.</p><p>Just then, an alarm echoed through the ship. <em>Din</em>, the voice inside your head whispered with a sigh of relief. Before you could let that relief spread too far, the door opened. Instead of greeting your jailer with fear and apprehension, you pointed the blaster at him calmly, contempt dripping from your voice. “It was foolish of you to make me grab a blaster.” Your grip tightened on the blaster. “What did you honestly think would happen if I got it? That I wouldn’t attempt to shoot you or attempt to escape?”</p><p>For the first time, the man looked genuinely afraid. Afraid and the tiniest bit awed. The overwhelming feeling you had when you had protected the child on Nevarro returned.  </p><p>“You are going to report to your boss, Moff Gideon, that I am not what he is looking for, that you were gravely mistaken. And you are going to leave me and the child and my husband alone, or my husband and I will rain hell upon you,” you said evenly.</p><p>He repeated back what you said, speaking into his comlink to Moff Gideon. “There is nothing to report on subject BC-813. It appears we were mistaken.”</p><p>Adrenaline was coursing through your veins. <em>Almost there. Just one more thing</em>. “You are going to uncuff my legs. You will call off the alarm and you will go tell Moff Gideon that your data was false. You will expunge my name and the child from your records.” Again, he echoed your words and walked over to uncuff your legs.</p><p>He paused at the door before leaving, remorse almost tinging his voice. “He will never stop looking for the child.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Din walked down the hallway and watched as the man from earlier left the room you were being held in. Curiously, he did not lock the door as he left, intently going in the opposite direction of Din. A moment later, the blaring alarm had stopped.</p><p>He pushed the door open. You were standing up as he walked in. “<em>Din?</em>” you whispered, finally allowing the tears that had been threatening for the past however long to spill over. You collapsed into his extended arms on unsteady legs. Din held you up steady as he rocked you back and forth in his hug.  </p><p>“<em>Cyare. Ner kar’ta. </em>I’m here, you’re safe. We’re all right,” Din whispered, his own voice thick with tears. “I found you, you’re all right. You’re safe,” he repeated, speaking to himself more than to him. You so desperately wanted to remove his helmet. To see his face again. But that didn’t matter now. He was <em>here</em>. You were safe. You were going home. It would keep until you were safely aboard the <em>Razor Crest.</em> </p><p>The hallway was empty as you and Din emerged from your holding room. Cara’s usually stoic face lit up with a smile upon seeing you. “Are you all right?” she asked, patting your shoulder in greeting. You looked awful. Your cheek had a horrible bruise from where that man had hit you earlier. There were bags under your eyes from exhaustion and exertion. Tears still glazed your eyes.</p><p>“I will be,” you said, your voice rough with unshed tears. Cara simply nodded in understanding.</p><p>“We should get going,” said Cara. “I get the feeling that we’ll be having some company again soon.”</p><p>You groaned at the thought of running. You didn’t know if you could do it - you were so achingly tired. As if reading your thoughts, as you often suspected he did, Din scooped you up in his arms. “Don’t worry, <em>cyare</em>. I’ve got you.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Things passed by in a blur. You were so tired. All you wanted to do was sleep, but you couldn’t, not until you were safe. You were faintly aware of being eased into a seat, Din sitting down next to you, his hand never leaving you. You rested your head on his shoulder, a stray tear slipping down your face as the ship took off.</p><p>Vaguely, you heard Din speak lowly in your ear. “You can close your eyes if you want, my love. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.” His voice, so soft and tender, even with the modulator, brought more tears to your eyes. You had been so <em>afraid</em> that you would never see him again, hear his voice again.</p><p>You drifted in and out of consciousness as Cara piloted her shuttle towards the <em>Razor Crest, </em>unsure of what was dream and what was reality. At one point you opened your eyes to see Din’s cape draped across you. Your eyes were shut, but you were faintly aware of Din’s low rumbling voice speaking to you gently. He had taken his gloves off so you could hold his hand unhindered by the gloves, skin-to-skin. It helped calm your frayed nerves.</p><p>Your eyes fluttered open. Din was looking down at you intently, afraid that if he looked away, you would be gone. Giving his hand a squeeze with yours, you pressed a kiss to his helmeted forehead. It was the closest thing you could get to a real kiss until you were alone. Resting your head against his shoulder again, you shut your eyes, and listened to the noise of the shuttle, Din and Cara conversing in low voices every now and again.</p><p>After days or moments, the shuttle had arrived at the <em>Razor Crest</em>. “Up you get, <em>ner kar’ta</em>. We’re home,” Din said softly. <em>You’re my home</em>, you thought. Or perhaps you said it. You didn’t know until Din gently eased you up. “You’re my home, too,” he said, quiet enough for just you to hear.</p><p>You weren’t expecting to see Omera on the <em>Razor Crest. </em>But there she was, watching the baby. You were glad that she had watched him. She nearly burst into tears when she saw you. Ever the healer and helper, she insisted on examining your bruise. As much as you liked Omera and Cara, you just wanted to be alone with the baby and your husband and not have to see anyone for a while. You wanted to sleep for a hundred years if you could. It was all too much. It felt like you were drowning with this much attention and noise.</p><p>Din picked up on this instantly as you leaned your face into his chest, clinging to him tightly. “Omera. Cara. Thank you both so much for all your help. I truly cannot begin to express my gratitude. If it weren’t for you two, well…” He trailed off, not wanting to go there another second, before continuing. Cara and Omera, gracious as they were, picked up on what Din was trying to say: <em>please give us a moment’s rest. </em>Cara patted your shoulder, Omera gave you a light hug. And then they were gone.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Din’s helmet was off before you could so much as blink. His face, his dear face, was red with emotion. His lips captured yours, swallowing an errant sob. You clutched at him as you exchanged emotional kisses anywhere your lips could land. “I’m sorry, <em>cyare</em>. I’m so sorry,” Din choked out, his face wet with tears, some his, some yours.</p><p>If you thought that your heart was broken before at the sound of him shouting your name as you were being taken away, it was shattered now at the sight of his truly anguished face. You blinked. “What are you sorry for?” you asked, genuine confusion lacing your voice.</p><p>“I failed you. I didn’t - I couldn’t protect you from him. I promised I would look after you - that I would protect you when we married and then … What if we had never seen each other again?” Din’s voice wobbled as he spoke.</p><p>You stroked his cheek, wiped away a stray tear with your thumb before grabbing both of his hands in yours. You forced your voice to remain steady. “Din Djarin. Love of my life, my husband… you have nothing to be sorry for,” you whispered. “How can you say that you’ve failed me when you …” You paused for a moment, your voice breaking. “You <em>have</em> saved me? You saved me the day we met. And then again, when you married me. You protect me, take care of me, love me, every single day.” You could no longer hold in your tears. You dropped his hands and grasped his face in both your hands. “You are my husband and I love you. Completely. There is nothing to forgive. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Din nodded, relief and understanding finally flooding his veins as fresh tears spilled over his eyes. Very softly, you pressed a kiss to his lips.</p><p>“I love you,” Din whispered, not trusting his voice completely. He let out a choked sob as you held each other on the floor of the hull. You sat like that for a very long time.</p><p>Eventually, the floor became too uncomfortable for both of you. “Din,” you said, your voice hoarse. “Let’s go.” You kissed the spot just behind his ear, where a tattoo sat in hiding. You suspected that you were one of the only people that knew about it. “Take me to bed. I have missed my husband, and I suspect he has missed his wife.” He kissed you then, gently, his lips still salty from your mingled tears. Helping you to your feet, your husband took your hand in his and took you to bed.</p><p>Later, much later, in the safety of Din’s arms, your limbs still tangled together with his, did you tell the story of what had happened to you on that Imperial ship. Moff Gideon’s search for people like you, like the child. As you spoke of how Moff Gideon’s employee had struck you, Din’s hand gingerly touched the bruise that was beginning to form. He had pressed his lips there earlier, feather-light, as though your face was made of porcelain. </p><p>If you thought that Din was gentle and passionate with you before you had been taken, you were sorely mistaken. Tonight, it was the softest that he knew how to. Whether it was because he was afraid to hurt you, wanted to make sure that you were still with him, to let you know the depth of his love for you, or a combination of all three. </p><p>You spoke of how you influenced him to let you go. Of your promise to rain hell down on Moff Gideon and his people if they even so much as thought to come after you anymore. Pride bloomed in Din as you told this story. “My strong warrior. My brave wife.” He kissed you again, not for the first time while you were telling your story. He knew the rest of the story following that point, so you left it at that.</p><p>You yawned then, as you rested your head against Din’s bare chest. You pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Another to his sternum. You were so tired and weary, but you didn’t want to close your eyes just yet. “<em>Ner kar’ta</em>,” said Din. You looked into his eyes. “Sleep now, sweet girl. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”</p><p>You woke some time later with a start. A gasp escaped your lungs as you sat up in bed. You had dreamt of what happened, as you suspected you would. You glanced around frantically for a second, before a low warm voice filled your ear. “Shhh… <em>cyare</em>. It’s all right. You’re safe. I’m here.” Din’s arms wrapped around you, holding you close in a hug. “It was just a dream, <em>cyar’ika</em>. I’m right here. Nothing’s going to hurt you. All right?” He kissed your forehead as you nodded against his warm bare chest.</p><p>As you slipped back into sleep, ensconced in Din’s arms, no more dreams came, except for those of warm brown eyes and soft dimpled smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As Jonathan Van Ness once said, "Okay, it's totally fine. Why am I crying?"</p><p>We're almost at the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your life with Din after your reunion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We have made it to the end of this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this. Thank you all so much for your lovely feedback. I hope to be back with a new story soon!</p><p>Chapter warnings: Fluff, brief mentions of nightmares, brief mentions of sexual activity (non-graphic), pregnancy/childbirth (non-graphic)</p><p>Find me on tumblr @thewayofthemandalorian</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time passed. Slowly but surely things went back to normal for you and Din. Your nightmares, though frequent at first, slowly began to subside. True to his word, Din was almost always there next to you when you woke in a panic from one of them, his voice soft and soothing as he held you close.</p><p>The three of you ended up on a planet called Hoth for a time. Although it wasn’t like the first planet you had hidden away on, it was truly isolated. You set up your base in an old rebel hideout, long since abandoned. Mercifully, however, whoever had last been here hadn’t thought to bring the linens or stored food, making it perfect for you, Din, and the baby for the time being. Though the bunker was industrial and almost as cold as the planet you were on, you didn’t care. Home, you had quickly realized, was wherever those two were.</p><p>Every so often, the words that your interrogator had spoken filled your mind. “<em>He will never stop looking for the child</em>.” When you had told Din about that, you could tell it made him tense, but he simply said, “We’ll deal with it as it comes, <em>cyar’ika</em>. And I will protect you. The both of you. I promise.”</p><p>The hideout was large enough that you could spread out a bit more. The child could sleep in a separate room adjacent to yours and Din’s. That first night on Hoth, shortly after being reunited with Din, he had taken you to bed, the two of you frigid to the bone, and warmed your body with his, making you forget about the snow and the wind and Moff Gideon and even your own name for a time. You pressed kisses down his jaw and neck as he moved against you, whispering words of praise and endearment in your ear in a low voice.</p><p>Finally came the time where the lack of credits was becoming too much to ignore, so the three of you packed up all that you could of the linens and remaining food onto the <em>Razor Crest</em> and set out for the first bounty Din had had in over six months. It would be bizarre, not being with him all the time.</p><p>His first bounty proved to have a handsome reward, more credits than he had seen on a bounty. Before he had been given the payment, which you presumed had been bolstered by Cara and Greef again, the two of you had assumed that he would have to go on another hunt for more credits before you could lay low again.</p><p>In between hideouts, you would help Din with his bounties where you could, often serving as an extra set of eyes. In rare instances, Cara would join on the hunt. Between the three of you, the hunt times were greatly reduced.</p><p>You did not use your ability as often as you once had. Already not strong to begin with, it had waned even further after your abduction. When you came across suspicious looking people, Din was never too far behind you, a hand resting on his blaster just in case. Your ability wasn’t something you were overly fond of to begin with, and you were fine without the ability - you didn’t need it to be happy. You had everything you needed to be happy without it.</p><p>Life went on, like that.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Just over three cycles after you and Din had married, you were hiding out on Takadona, watching the child play in the forest as Din showered in the <em>Crest’s </em>‘fresher. A small smile inched across your face as you watched the child play and have fun. You wished this could be your lives all the time. Din and you had come no closer to finding the baby’s people. When Din had expressed his worry about not finding his people one night after the child had gone to bed, you had consoled him, pulling him against you. “<em>We’re </em>his people, Din. We love him, he loves us. I hate to think of what would happen if we were to find where he came from.” All Din could do was agree. He, too, could not picture a life without the child in it. Moff Gideon remained a constant threat in the back of your minds. Although you had evaded him for this long, you knew it was only a matter of time before he played his hand again.</p><p>You were absently thinking when Din came up beside you, his hair still damp from the ‘fresher. There was no one around for many miles, so he was able to go without his helmet for long bursts of time without having to worry. You pressed a kiss to his whiskery cheek and grasped Din’s hand in yours as you glanced back at the child, who was laughing brightly as he chased after a frog.</p><p>Din followed your gaze. “Have you ever given it any thought?” he asked. “Having a baby of our own?” You stiffened for half a second before turning to face your husband. “What is it?” asked Din, a worried frown crossing his face.</p><p>“Well it’s funny you should mention it, my love,” you smiled brightly. Worry changed to confusion on Din’s face. Wordlessly, you took his hand and rested it on your stomach, which was beginning to ever-so-slightly swell. Realization dawned on Din’s face.</p><p>“<em>Really</em>?” he gasped. The brightness of his smile put all the stars and suns and moons in the galaxy to shame. You nodded wordlessly, your own smile growing at the sight of your husband’s overwhelming joy.</p><p>“I know it’s early - that we wanted to wait until after Moff Gideon was taken care of and we knew for sure we were safe, but -” Your words were cut off as Din pulled you in for a hug, his tears of joy mixing with your own as you kissed him.</p><p>“I love you so much, <em>cyare</em>,” he said shakily, a sobbing laugh escaping his lips. The child had meandered over to where you were, his big eyes curious. Knowing him, he probably already knew. “<em>Cuun aliit</em>,” said Din thickly, gathering the child in his arms and pulling you in for a hug, all three - four - of you in there together. <em>Our family.</em></p><p>* * *</p><p>Pregnancy was not as difficult as you had expected. Sure, you were more easily worn out, and once you hit five months, you couldn’t help Din with his bounties anymore, something the two of you agreed was too dangerous for all of you, but you took it all in stride, knowing it was all completely worth it.</p><p>“We’re having a <em>baby</em>, <em>ner kar’ta</em>,” Din would say to you on a weekly basis as he slid into bed next to you.</p><p>You woke one night with a start sometime in your seventh month. The baby was kicking insitently. Din stirred beside you. “<em>Cyare?</em>  What is it? Is it a nightmare?” He pressed a clumsy kiss to your neck as you shook your head. You guided his hand to your ever-expanding stomach.</p><p>“Your baby is kicking up a storm,” you said.</p><p>Din raised an eyebrow. “<em>My </em>baby, is it?” He stroked your stomach gently, feeling your son or daughter move in there.</p><p>“Mmm. When it wakes me up in the middle of the night to kick me, it’s <em>your</em> baby.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Early one cold winter’s morning, your daughter was born, loud and unimpressed with the state of things.</p><p>You had decided to give birth on Sorgan, where you and Din had married. You didn’t want a medical droid delivering your baby, for reasons beyond Din’s dislike of them; you wanted someone you knew, someone you trusted. Omera had delivered other babies in the village, and, aside from Din and perhaps Cara, she was the one person you trusted the most. It was surreal having Din be in his helmet and no other armour as he held your hand and echoed what Omera was telling you through the pains of your labour.</p><p>And then she was here, and nothing else mattered.</p><p>You slumped back against Din’s chest as Omera handed her to you before excusing herself to go check on Winta and your other child, giving you and Din a chance to be alone with your new baby. She was early, but not so early to be cause for alarm. She was the spitting image of her father, with a shock of brown curly hair. She had your eye shape, but they were the same rich, dark brown as Din’s.</p><p>“You did so well, <em>ner kar’ta</em>. My strong girl,” Din whispered, pressing a kiss to your temple. You hadn’t even noticed that he had taken his helmet off.</p><p>You named her after her grandmother, Din’s mother, who had laid down her life so that her son could live. You remember how Din had responded when you had suggested it when discussing baby names back in your fifth month. He was quiet for a long moment before saying, “I’d like that, <em>cyare</em>. I’d like that a lot,” in a hoarse voice. For a middle name, you had chosen your grandmother’s name. The two of them went well together with the Djarin surname. A strong name for a strong girl, Din had said.</p><p>“I’m so happy, Din. I’m so perfectly, perfectly happy,” you whispered that night as he set your daughter in her pram next to your bed. The moment Omera had brought your son to meet his sister was one neither you nor Din would ever forget. Although you were still a bit hazy from the medicine Omera had insisted you take, you clearly remembered how curious the child was. How <em>gentle</em> he was with his sister. You weren’t sure if Din had told him to be gentle beforehand, but you knew your two children would be thick as thieves.</p><p>“Me, too, <em>cyare</em>.” You brushed his cheek with your hand as he sat in bed next to you. He leaned into your touch and pressed a kiss to your palm.</p><p>“What are you thinking about, my love?” you asked, watching Din’s pensive face study yours.</p><p>“How lucky I am to have the three of you. I remember when all of this - a wife, children, a life outside bounty hunting - seemed like a faraway dream that I could never reach.”</p><p>You stroked his cheek with your thumb. “I remember thinking the same. And then I met you. I know our marriage was … <em>unconventional</em> at the start, but I wouldn’t trade anything about it for the galaxy. I am so grateful for you Din Djarin.” You sealed this with a kiss to his lips.</p><p>“Thank the Maker for you, <em>ner kar’ta</em>.”</p><p>As you settled into sleep, entwined in each other, your mind drifted to the day you had accepted his proposal here on Sorgan. It seemed another lifetime ago, now. How you’d grown together with Din since then. Although Moff Gideon still posed a threat, you knew that Din would continue to protect your family. You hadn’t expected any of this when Din asked you to marry him, but you couldn’t picture any other life for yourself than one with Din Djarin and your family together. As Din whispered out an “I love you,” just before you drifted to sleep, you thought, <em>he didn’t save me, we saved each other.</em></p><p>
  <em>The End</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it! Thank you again to all that have left feedback or kudos or a bookmark! 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>